Music to Fight
by Inuysha 'Ushi' Uchiha
Summary: Justin wants to see what haveing a meister is like so he goes to search for her, but will Giriko kill them before she remakes him a death scythe? OK well this is the first fan fiction I've done so I hope you like it!
1. Dreams That Come True

O.k. so this is my first fan fiction so i would love your advice well this is but on many of the characters point of views. i cant work the spell check so sorry about the bad spelling at times. I don't own soul eater. so hope you like this =D

Justin

I've heard about how weapons and meisters have life long friendships. I became a death scythe on my owe, so I wouldn't know. I wanted to know what having a meister would be like. I searched all my favorite places on-line and who liked my music, and one person likes everyone of them. MaKayla Allen is her name. I packed for a 2 week trip, signed up for classes at the DWMA, and set off to meet her.

MaKayla

I was listening to "Stranger" by Secondhand Serenade after I got done talking to a friend on the phone. I had been finishing a dress I'd designed. I just came home from aparty with some friends, and fell asleep on the couch. Dreaming an impossible dream. Me becoming Justin Law's meister...

Justin

I parked in front of the house getting ready to ask her to be my meister. When I knocked on her door, on one answered. I turned the knob, and it was unlocked. There she was, asleep, on the couch. For a person who loved rock and metal music she looked so ...peaceful. She wore bright colored clothes. That surprised me. "Justin..." I jumped at the sound of her voice. She turned over, and sighed. She was dreaming... about me? that was surprising. "I figure that I'll wait for her to wake up." I sat down on the couch and waited. About 30 minutes later, she stretched out, and scratched her head.

MaKayla

I felt a leg when I woke up. Maybe it was a friend who invited and forgot. I sat up with my eyes closed. I heard a deep voiced laugh. It couldn't be any of my friends, because all the guys went camping. "Who are you?" still with my eyes closed. "My name is Justin Law." I was shocked to hear his name. "This can't be happening." I pinched myself. Nope, not a dream. "Open your eyes, and you will see that it isn't." he laughed. I opened one, and saw the truth. It was him, but he wasn't wearing any ear-buds. "Uh...hi. I'm MaKayla. What are you doing in my house?" I really was shocked that he was here. "I was wanting to see what having a meister was like, so I did some research on my favorite music sites. You were the only one who liked all the same music as me. MaKayla,... will you be... my meister?"

Justin

I choked out the question. Her face became red, and I laughed at her simple little nod. "Well, get all the stuff you want to bring, because we have a week til classes.I asked if I could take classes even if I'm a Death Scythe, and they agreed." she looked all excited. It's like she had been waiting all her whole life for ran to her room to pack. I went out, and opened the coffin for her stuff. I sat down in the car and waited til she was done.

MaKayla

I grabbed all my sewing, art, music, and clothes. I took everything i needed and put it in the coffin. I took a deep breath and opened the car door. He smiled at my expresion, ready to go to the academy. He turned up the radio. My favorite song "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus came on. He drove down the road, and it was dark and cold. I sneezed . I was probably getting a cold. I just hoped that I didn't get dehydrated, again, like last time. I needed rest, and I dozed off. I woke up in a rough bed. I felt something in my wrist. I looked and it was a I.V. connected to a medical bag of water. I must be in the infirmary. I guess I got sick.

Justin

"I wanna walk around." she said as soon as she woke up. "Alright, you have to change into clean clothes first." I handed her pajamas that I bought her and the medical bag. She walked into the bathroom to change. I felt so sorry for her at this point. As soon as she is here, she is pale white and moaning in pain. She came out in Shinigami Sama pajamas and slippers. She giggled.

MaKayla

He must have thought that I would like these, and I do, but it's funny. He hooked the bag back on the stand, and rolled it towards me."Thanks." We walked down the hall for a while. I could hear voices down at the end of the hall. "Hey, it's Soul and Maka. I told them as soon as you got here they could meet you." I got to meet the 2 people who inspired me to become a meister in the first place.

Soul

"Maka, I'm telling you we have already mastered Witch Hunter, so there is no reason to practice it." She needs to get that thought her thick skull. "hey, who is that with Justin? She looks sick." She did. She should be in bed, mostly with an I.V. in her wrist. "Come on! Let's find out!" She ran down the hall while I walked behind her.

MaKayla

"Guess they are coming to us." I smiled. I have been waiting for this for a long time. First thing, I thought she was going to ask me who I was, but she didn't. "Hello, I'm Maka Albarn. You are a new student here, right?" ''Ah... yes, I am.'' Soul looked at me like he was more curious than her. ''I'm MaKayla Allen, Justin' meister.'' Her eyes went all wide and excited ''Oh! So this is her? She doesn't look like she like the kind of music you listen to.'' Maka was very surprised ''Yeah, I know right. I thought that, too.'' I rolled my eyes. ''I like classic rock and jazz, too. I also play trumpet and taught myself piano.'' Soul made a pointed crooked grin at me. ''I like this girl already, but I have a question... Why do you have an I.V. in your arm?'' I forgot all about it. The almost empty bag hanging on the stand behind me. '' Oh, when I get too cold I get dehydrated easily.''' They both sighed and laughed. ''Oh, I thought something major was wrong you. Sorry. Will we see you tonight?''

Justin

Oh no, I forgot all about it. ''I don't know. Why do you ask?'' Maka looked down at me and frowned. ''You didn't tell her did you?'' I looked down at the floor hoping that I wouldn't have to answer. ''Tell me what?'' I could feel her stare on my back. ''There is a dance for weapons and meisters tonight. We are all going.'' I looked up and instead of looking mad, she looked excited.''Really! Then we gotta go! Come on!'' She grabbed my arm and the stand, and ran. ''Sorry, but I have to get ready.'' she said while Mira removed the needle from her wrist. ''And if I know Kid well enough, he will be moving your car so everything will be symmetrical.'' she giggled. She pulled her hair back, and walked out the door. I was stunned that she knew so much about everyone! '''Well, come on! Your too slow at times!''

Kid

''This is horrible, just horrible! This car has made the academy UNSYMMETRICAL!'' I kept pushing the damn car until I could fix it. ''Kid, it's fine! Don't worry 'bout it!'' Liz needs to shut up! She is so very ignorant! ''Oh, Sis! Look at that pretty girl talking to Justin over there!'' She must be kidding. He rarely even looks at anyone. I looked up and my jaw dropped. This was ordinary girl. Such a symmetrical beauty! "Um...Kid are you O.K.?'' Liz was snapping her fingers in my face. ''Uh... yeah. Who is that?'' She shrugged. '' I don't know. She is coming this way. Ask her yourself.'' She was with her blushing face, and beautiful posture. I had to check if my nose was bleeding.

MaKayla

There he was starring into thin air. ''Uh... I'm MaKayla. Your Death the Kid, right?'' He shook his head. ''Yes and what a beautiful name.'' He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I giggled. ''Well, I've gotta go. See you tonight!'' I slipped past him, and got into the car. ''Floor it!'' I whispered. ''Gladly.'' Then we went down the radio at full volume. ''_Just a few more minutes.''_ he lipped. Finally I'll see where I'll be living from now on. And there it was. It was beautiful. I've never seen anything like it.''Well we are here.'' I couldn't answer, because I was still stuck in the moment. ''I... love it! Can we get in already! We have to get ready you know.'' I got out to get my stuff, but I kept dropping everything. He grabbed some of my bags and opened the door. ''Thanks.'' I followed him up the stairs into this huge room. ''Wow!'' was all I could say. He chuckled. "I have to get ready, so leave, now!'' I playfully pushed him out the door.

Well, Kid has a new crush. Ha ha more characters are coming in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	2. A Night to Remember

Well, sorry that it took so long, but I have my own computer now so I'll be a whole lot faster. So, lets get back to the story. =^-^= Oh, and I changed my author name to Mereka Shein Oren so you can now find me by that.

Justin

I finished straitening my tie when I heard her coming down the stairs.''Woa.'' was all I coulld say. She was wearing a dark purple mini gown, with fish net tights ad gloves,black heels, and her hair framed her face so elegantly. My nose started to bleed, so i grabbed a rag quickly. She laughed.''Well, I'm glad you like it."

MaKayla

I thought it was sweet that he liked my dress. I helped him wipe the blood off his lip. I had to plug my nose just in case mine started to bleed. He looked so ...handsome. He was in a tux with a dark red tie. I could feel the blood, so when he wasn't looking I grabbed a towel. I finished wipeing my nose. He laughed. ''So shall we go?'' he gestured with his hand to the car. ''Yes, I'd love to.'' I giggled.

Black*Star

''Come on, Black*Star. We are gonna be late!'' Tsubaki can be so damn annoying at times. I told her I wanted to see my new compitition, like it would be at all. ''Come on, mabe they are inside.'' She also needs to shut the hell up, too. ''His car isn't here, so they can't be.'' Then I saw a car pulling in. It was Justin's. He got out and opened the door for a... frilly girl! ''We can go in Tsubaki. I'll meet her later.

MaKayla

Finally, we got there. I saw Black*Star storming off. I guess Tsubaki pissed him off, or something. ''Well, are you just going to stand there? You were so worried about being late.'' he smiled widely. ''Uh, yeah, let's go.'' I just have one problem with this. I can't dance. He lead me through the huge doors. I could hear his stomach growl, and I laughed. ''I'm going to grab somethign to eat. Do you want anything?'' I shook my head. ''No, I'm good. I'll just sit down here by the doors.'' He walked over to the table that was full of laughing students. I tried to watch people dance, so I could maybe learn something from them. I just hoped that I didn't step on anyone's toe tonight.

Kid

There she was. The symetrical beauty I saw this afternoon. All alone. ''_O.k. Kid. You can do this. All you have to do is ask her to dance.'' _ I thought. I walked over, and took a deep breath. ''Hey, MaKayla. Would... you like to... dance?'' She blushed and looked down. ''I'd love to, but i can't dance. I don't even know a step.'' I felt bad for her. ''I'll teach you.'' I helped her out of her chair. ''Well, O.k. If you insist.'' I took her arms, and wrapped them around my neck. ''Keep them there.'' She nodded. With shakey hands, I put my arms around her waist. She giggled. We swayed to the music. ''See, it's not that hard.'' She nodded. ''Thanks for teaching me.''

MaKayla

I hugged him, and laid my head on his shoulder. We continued to dance. ''You look very beautiful tonight, MaKayla.'' It made me blush a little when he said that.''Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself.'' I laughed at his little crooked smile.

Justin

I came up behind Kid, and tapped him on the shoulder. ''Can I cut in?'' I smiled. ''Uh, sure.'' MaKayla looked a little relieved on a way. ''May I have this dance?'' She smiled. ''Yes, you may.'' She wrapped her arms around my neck around my neck ,as I hastily put my arms around her hips, When she laid her head on my shoulder, I smelled something...Suduceing. Was it her perfume? No, it was her hair. I had to resist from burrying my face in it.''So, after this can we go talk to everyone? I wanna ask Maka about some moves.'' She wants to train? She should at least get used to the place ,and learn about soul resonance first. ''Uh,... O.k., but you should wait a while.''

MaKayla

Wait? Well, I should learn a bit, so I guess I should. The song ended. I let go quickly, and saw Black*Star standing by the wall.'' _I should introduce myself._ '' I thought. I walked over, and said, '' Hey, I'm MaKayla. Your Black*Star right?'' He kept his eyes glued to the floor. '' You are Justin's meister. That's a joke. He is a fool for picking a frilly girl who just plays music, and designs clothes. Your worthless. He needs to get a new meister. Don't be surprised if he does.'' That really pissed me off. ''Oh, yeah! Well, I could go on a mission without him, and come back alive! I'll prove it to you!'' I'll show him. I walked over to where Maka and Soul were talking. ''Hey guys!''

Maka

MaKayla looked a little ticked off over something. ''Hey, hows everything going?'' She made a little smile. ''Great. Maka, do you have any gloves I could barrow til I get my own? I have to start training soon.'' She was in luck, becaus eI bought her some black ones to welcome her here to the academy. ''Yeah. Actually, I got you some as a 'welcome' present from me and Soul. I thought you would like black better.'' I handed her the box. She smiled, and hugged me and Soul. ''So uncool ,but it's o.k., I guess.'' Soul mumbled. She laughed. ''Thanks, you didn't have to buy me anything.'' She smiled. ''Also, Soul. Save me a dance? Maybe some smooth jazz?'' Soul smiled his crooked smile. ''Sure, a good jazz dance for the newbie.''

MaKayla

We both laughed at my little nickname. ''Well, thanks. That's pretty cool of you, Soul. Hey, is that Crona over there?'' Well, I know I couldn't be mistaken by his purple hair, and the little black blob messing it up. ''Yeah, Ragnarok was hungery, so he took him over to the food table.'' He is always hungrey! ''I'll go help him. It's least I can do.''

Crona

''Please! Stop it! That hurts!'' Ragnerok is gonna kill me, and I can't deal with that. ''Well, your a baby! All you do is wine!'' I really wish that he would stop. ''Oh, Ragnerok. Want a sandwich? I made it myself. They are really good.'' Few, someone came to the rescue, but I've never seen her before. She is so kind to me, and she doesn't even know me. ''Hi, I'm MaKayla. I'm a new meister here. Maka said you are Crona. Nice to meet you.'' She shook my hand, and giggled. ''I like her. She maybe ugly, but she can cook.'' I liked her, too. She is like Maka. She doesn't judge me by what I've done in the past.

MaKayla

It looks like I brightened everyone's day, in a way. ''I said when a good jazz song came on, I'd dance with the newbie. Well, here I am." Soul chuckled. ''Alright then.'' I laughed. He took my hand in one of his, and placed the other on my hip. I placed mine on his shoulder. We began to waltz. ''So, you paly piano. That's cool. I've ever met anyone here who could play an instrument.'' I blushed. I'm the only one he's met that's like him. ''Well, I've always love music, so I decided to write and play it.''

Justin

I looked at the clock, and it was 11:30 P.M. We should be getting home, soon. I could hear her and Soul talking over by the door. ''Well, I will see you later.'' she waved at them as they left. ''So, did you like the party?'' She giggled. ''Yeah, I did. Thanks for taking me.'' She held a little white box. ''What is that?'' I asked. She looked down. ''Oh, Maka and Soul got me somethingas a 'welcome to the school' gift.'' Oh, cool. We walked to the car, and i opened the door for her. I walked over to the other side, and got in. She had the biggest smile on her face that I had ever saw. I guess this was a night to remember. After a few minutes, I looked over and she was asleep.

MaKayla

I woke up on the couch. I was still in my dress, covered with Justin's tux coat. I got up and went up to my room to change into my pajamas. I jumped onto the bed. I tossed and turned, almost making the sheets come off, trying to go back to sleep. I couldn't. I got up and walked up to Justin's bedroom door. I knocked. ''Um, can I come in?'' I could hear himI turn down some music. ''Sure.'' There he was, laying in bed reading a book. ''What do you need?'' He raised an eyebrow. ''Uh,well... I'm a little home sick, and I can't sleep.'' I could feel the heat rush to my face. ''Could I... sleep in your bed tonight?'' He put down his book, and fixed the other side of the bed for me. ''Sure. I don't mind. I'd be home sick, too.'' he smiled. I walked over, layed down. I pulled the blanket over. _"Man, this is really soft."_ I thought. I finally dozed off to the sweet sound of "Again" bu Yui.

Justin

I woke up in the middle of the night, so I sat up to see if MaKayla was alright. She was uncovered in a jacket. ''Idiot, you will get sick doing that!'' I pulled the blanket over her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. The invigorating scent of her hair hit me in the face. I layed like that til I fell asleep again.

_MaKayla seems to have some new friends. Will she really go on a mission by herself? What will happen! We will find out in Chapter 3: A Design for the Fight!


End file.
